


where can I go (when you’re not around?)

by one_w8



Series: Homework - Wenrene [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Wendy, F/F, Fluff, Nerd Irene, but I’m here for wenrene so I STAY writing it, girlgroup, jihyo is only mentioned, kpop, smut if you squint, this is lame and gay haha, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_w8/pseuds/one_w8
Summary: Right here, against her mustang, is where dreams are made of.





	where can I go (when you’re not around?)

“She’s been ignoring me all week!”

And by _she_ , she means ice cold princess Bae Joohyun aka Irene. After the small event that happened at Wendy’s house no more than a week ago, Irene had been avoiding her at all cost. She had been avoiding her text messages and calls. During passing periods, when the junior would finally spot the elder’s raven hair and make eye contact with her dark orbs, the senior would just turn around and walk the opposite direction

“I would be too.” Joy says, sitting next to Wendy in the cheer practice room at their school. She throws Joy a glare, eyebrows furrowed together and lips forming into a pout. “What? You’re creepy.”

“I’m not!”

“You’re always looking at her.”

“Well I have a fat crush on her?”

“Oh, we’ve been knew.” Sana says, suddenly standing in front of them, smirk evident through the shadows of the bright lights in the room. “Break is over, so can we get back to practicing?”

“Our captain isn’t even here yet.” Joy points out, quietly taking a sip out of her boba drink.

“Y’all bitches know Mina likes to take her hot minute by convincing her teachers to get her grades up so I don’t even know why you all are whining.” Jennie says, sitting down beside the pair.

“Why she doing it everyday?” Joy says, unbothered.

“Maybe she sucking dick.” Wendy says, quietly to avoid the advisor.

“Our captain?!” Jennie screams, bursting out in fits of laughter. “Jihyo stays being a homo.”

“So do you!” Sana says. “Ms. I-can’t-stop-staring-at-Lisa’s-long-ass-model-legs.”

Jenni pouts, turning away from Momo’s smirk. “Fuck you.”

Practice didn’t end until two hours later, thankfully the sun was still up and shining, which meant her younger and annoying brothers were still at Soccer practice. This way she can go home, take a long bath and do her homework in a silent atmosphere.

Wendy takes long and slow steps to her car, enjoying the nice weather. She hadn’t bothered changing out of her practice clothes, still dressed in her red shorts and plain blue shirt. She finally makes her way into her mustang, getting ready to start the engine when she spots her.

There she is, in all ways that beauty can define glory, is the ice cold princess, walking out of school, carrying what seemed like a shit-ton of books.

Wendy stares at Irene, at the way she so gracefully walks through the pavement of the front entrance, like she owns the whole school. How her head is still held up high although she is carry three heavy fucking books.

Wendy can’t help fall in love a little more.

She opens the door of the driver’s seat, getting out and turning to look at the senior’s direction.

“Unnie!” Wendy screams, provoking the elder to snap her head around, eyes widening once her eyes connect with the junior’s. “I’ll give you a ride!”

Irene raises one of her eyebrows, and Wendy watches the senior quietly. She seems as she contemplating rejecting and accepting her offer. The elder takes one last look at the stack of books she’s currently holding before deciding to make her way over to the junior’s vehicle.

Wendy slides herself back into the driver’s seat, unlocking the doors of the mustang before the senior’s arrival.

The ice cold princess quietly enters the car, quietly puts on her seatbelt, and quietly places her books on top of her lap while the junior stares at her in complete disbelief, amazed at how the senior can avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

“Irene-”

“You know the way to my house, right?”

Wendy nods, turning to look back at steering wheel. She starts up the engine without a word. Understanding now that the senior doesn’t want to talk.

The ride to Irene’s house is long and quiet, the only noise was the one heard through the windows. It was also surprisingly awkward, never has Wendy had an awkward moment with the elder, so why are things changing now?

Oh yeah, because they kissed.

When they finally arrive outside Irene’s small house, they both stay sitting quietly. As if each of them were waiting for the other to say something. The junior looks at her, how can someone be so beautiful, and intelligent, and nice too (sometimes).

“Thank you for the ride.” The senior whispers before opening the door to the passenger’s seat.

Wendy is quick to grab hold of her wrist, immediately stopping her, “Wait.”

Irene turns to look at her, bottom lip caught between her teeth, and the younger forgets for a second what she was going to say.

“Are we o-okay?” Wendy asks, voice small and timid. This isn’t usually how she is, she’s always bubbly and loud, all thanks to being in cheer and student council.

“I don’t know.” Irene responds, voice equally as scared.

“Is it because of the kiss?” Wendy has been afraid to ask this, mainly because she likes kissing the elder, she likes wrapping her arms around the senior’s slim waist, she loves marking her neck. Oh, the things she would give to do it again(hint: both of her younger brothers).

Irene shakes her head, “Kind of.”

Wendy sighs, she knew kissing her was a mistake but it sure as hell didn’t feel like one. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Irene groans, head falling back against the seat. “It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?”

“I liked it.” The senior turns to look at her, dark orbs staring into Wendy’s brown ones. “A lot.”

She likes it? Irene liked the kiss that Wendy has been non stop thinking about? Okay maybe the day she made it into the cheer squad isn’t the best, today can take that label.

“Babe..” Wendy instantly melts into her girlfriend material side, already wanting to take care and love the elder at all costs.

Irene sighs, maybe out of relief or stress, but she still sighs.

Wendy gets out of her car, shutting the door to the driver’s seat and quickly making her way to the other side.

She opens the door to the passenger seat, holding her hand out for Irene to take. The senior stares at her, confused and shocked. She slowly takes the younger’s hand, and steps out of car.

Wendy shuts the vehicle’s door before pushing the latter to the car. Irene yelps once Wendy places her hands right above her hips. They stare at each other before the younger slams her lips into Irene’s.

Wendy, decides at this moment, that she has an addiction to Irene’s soft plump lips. Right here, against her mustang, is where dreams are made of.

The senior locks her arms around the younger’s neck, melting into kiss. And Wendy also decides at this moment, that her favorite place is in the elder’s arms.

Irene pulls back to take a breath, and the younger takes this as an opportunity to attach her lips to the senior’s neck. Sucking into the soft skin, wanting to leave her mark.

“W-Wendy,” The elder moans when the younger finds her soft spot, right below her ear. “We c-can’t, not out here.”

Wendy detaches herself from the senior’s neck, eyes burning into Irene’s. She looks so beautiful like this, her hair is all tousled up, her cheeks a bright pink, and lips so plump and red that Wendy’s feels her shorts get wet. “After school.”

“What?” Irene questions.

“Tomorrow, after school, let me take you out.” Wendy says, confidence high. She tightens her hold on Irene’s waist, anticipating a response.

Irene looks at her before her lips stretch into something that it hardly ever does, a smile. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Wendy smiles, okay maybe today really is the best day ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi come scream at me at my Twitter @bebeboytae


End file.
